


Happy Birthday, Rupert!

by LittleHouseMouse



Category: Black Sails (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHouseMouse/pseuds/LittleHouseMouse
Summary: It's past midnight, so it's Rupert's birthday!





	Happy Birthday, Rupert!

**Author's Note:**

> Just replied to an anon on Tumblr but this thing grew into a simple post! *giggle*

“Rupert.” Someone whispered somewhere to his right. He inhaled deeply and started drifting off again.

“Rupert.” Toby’s voice insisted.

“Mm, what?” He managed to get out, even though he wasn’t really awake. He kept his eyes closed. 

“Open your eyes. “ Toby sounded amused so he was clearly up to something.

“What time is it?” Rupert yawned, not ready at all to get up yet.

“Two minutes past midnight.”

Rupert frowned. He’d only been asleep for an hour. What the hell was this? He was about to complain but when he finally opened his eyes, there was Toby with a tiny cupcake in his hand. A tiny candle was stuck into the middle of it, flame barely doing anything to chase the darkness away.

“Happy Birthday.” Toby smiled. Rupert sat up and his chest felt tight. Toby was too sweet. He could almost feel his heart grow in size.

“Toby, you... Oh this is _lovely_.” He couldn’t help but to smile. “Thank you, love.”

“Make a wish.” Toby moved the cupcake closer to his mouth and he blew out the flame.

“What did you wish for?”

“A birthday kiss from you.”

“That’s all?” Toby sounded almost disappointed.

“It’s everything to me.” Rupert smiled as Toby leaned towards him and kissed him. His lips were firm but so soft. Rupert loved kissing Toby. No matter what happened, that would be something he would never grow tired of. Toby- kisses. Yum.

Something creamy was pressed to his lips and he opened up for the tiny cupcake. It was tiny but full of flavour. Chocolate with raspberry, and was that coffee- flavoured icing on top? He barely had time to chew before Toby kissed him again, this time he pushed his tongue into Rupert’s mouth.

“Hey, that’s my- mmph.” They kissed until there was no trace left at all of the cupcake.

Toby pulled back from him and laid down beside him. They snickered for a bit before Rupert started yawning again.

“I don’t have a present for you right now.” Toby said.

“That’s alright, I don’t need one.” Rupert burrowed down into his pillow and closed his eyes. 

“Oh good.”

Rupert was finally drifting off again, enjoying the quiet.

“Unless you want a blowjob?”

Suddenly Rupert was very much awake.

~ The End


End file.
